


True Colors

by GoForGoals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Pain, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Loki has just discovered that Odin has adopted him and that he is a frost giant. Thor searches for him and finds not his brother, but the man he loves.





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> Dear readers, this is my first attempt to write a Thor/Loki fanfic, so please be kind. I’m nervous to post this anyway. ;-)  
> English isn’t my first language but I tried my best.

"Loki.“

Thor doesn’t say the name aloud, the sound coming out rather like a whisper. Relief washes over him, relief that he has found his brother here in Loki’s shelter after he has run away blindly. Thor himself is still shocked about the revelation that Loki isn’t his real brother, that he has been adopted. But he’s even more worried about Loki.

Loki doesn’t turn around when he hears Thor approaching, he remains standing at the window, gazing outside. Thor wonders briefly why Loki hasn’t locked the door behind him but he probably knows that nobody is aware of his secret place.

Nobody, except Thor.

Thor closes the door behind him, chewing on his lips. He has been afraid that Loki has vanished into thin air after Odin had revealed to him that he is a frost giant, that he has taken him from Jotunheim many, many years ago. But now, with Loki standing there like a statue, his back turned to Thor, he doesn’t know what to do next.

"Can we talk?" Thor tries cautiously, taking one step closer to his brother.

Still, Loki doesn’t move. Thor muses briefly if he is talking to an illusion or to Loki himself but he doesn’t dare to throw anything at him. Not after the revelation that must have shaken Loki to the core.

"Loki, brother," Thor tries again, stepping forward. When Loki shows no reaction, he clears his throat. "See Loki, I know that you must be feeling...“

He doesn’t come any further when Loki turns around furiously. "You know nothing, Thor. Nothing!" he spats out.

Thor however doesn’t even listen to his accusations, he just stares at Loki, his mouth hanging open. Loki has turned into a frost giant, skin blue, eyes sparkling red. And Thor has never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

"Are you at loss for words?" Loki continues. "Look at me! LOOK AT ME!" he yells, storming into Thor’s direction. "This is what I truly am! What I have been all of the years you made me believe that I am Loki of Asgard!" He laughs bitterly.

"I haven’t known. Father has never told me," Thor replies, his eyes glued to his brother.

"Of course he hasn’t," Loki gives back, standing in front of Thor, trembling with anger. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "Everything makes sense now. Why he has always favored you. You’re strong, you’re handsome, you’re everything Odin has always wanted. And I am a frost giant. A frost giant! Do you even understand!“

Thor notices that Loki’s facade starts to crumple, despair clearly visible in his glowing eyes.

"You’re my brother," Thor replies.

"No, I am not," Loki cuts him short. "My family lives in Jotunheim. I’m not a member of your family any longer.“

Tears well in Loki’s eyes, a sight Thor can barely take. Helplessly, he faces his brother, slowly raising his hand to Loki’s cheek.

"Don’t you dare," Loki whispers but at the same time, he doesn’t draw back, a shiver wrecking him when Thor wipes away the first tear.

"You are beautiful like this," Thor replies hoarsely, earning a bittersweet laugh from Loki.

"You mean my tears? You like me when I’m broken? I should have known that, I should..." Loki’s words die away when Thor kisses him, pressing his lips upon Loki’s mouth, just to silence him.

Within a second however, Loki understands and pushes Thor away until he stumbles backwards. "I’m ...sorry," Thor stammers, not understanding what has gotten into him, Loki’s fists smacking his chest again. Thor takes another few steps backwards from the surprising strength of the pushes until he hits the wall behind him. Thor trembles now as well and he raises his hands in defense. "Listen, Loki, I haven’t meant to..." he starts.

"Shut up, Thor. Will you finally shut the fuck up!" Loki hisses and then, out of the blue, he returns the kiss fiercely, trapping Thor between his own body and the wall. Thor moans when Loki parts his lips and their tongues meet, battling with each other.

"This isn’t a good idea," Loki pants between their kisses, "but I like bad ideas. I really, really like them.“

There’s a bed in Loki’s secret place, of course there is, and Loki releases Thor, just to drag him to the mattress. Thor already loses his red cape on the way, letting out a low growl.

Finally, they are allowed to do this.

Finally.

Loki kneels on the bed and looks at Thor, looks straight into his soul, before he slips out of his shirt, revealing his pale blue chest. "Remember: This is what I truly am," he says, his gaze never leaving Thor.

"I know, Loki," Thor replies, coming closer until he can join Loki on the mattress, kneeling behind him. He makes short work with his own shirt and reaches out his hands to Loki’s chest, gently touching his bare skin. His fingers wander over Loki’s collarbones to his nipples, resting there. Loki lets out a gasp when Thor rolls a nipple between his thumb and his index finger. "You like that? Good," Thor rasps into Loki’s ear. He kisses his neck while Loki still holds his head high, his breath becoming heavier.

"Prove your skills to me," Loki murmurs, "God of Thunder." He slowly turns around and buries both hands in Thor’s hair, kissing him deeply.

Thor’s hands wander to Loki’s butt and he holds him just to lift him gently and lay him onto the mattress. Thor covers Loki, presses him down with his weight, before he kisses a trail from his collarbones to his nipples, where his hands have been minutes before. Loki writhes on the mattress when Thor sucks at his knobs without any mercy, tongue flicking around the nipples time after time.

Loki is already a panting mess when Thor moves lower, searching for the fine line of hair that disappears into his black pants. The bulge underneath the fabric shows very clearly what Loki needs.

Thor breathes over the hardness, enjoying the moan Loki lets out. "I have wanted to do this for a very long time," he admits, gently grabbing the waistband of Loki’s pants and tugging them down, all in one with his briefs. "Darling," he whispers stunned, admiring Loki’s naked beauty.

Loki looks at him surprised, clearly not awaiting such a nickname. Not from Thor. But everything between them has changed anyway, their hunger finally coming to the surface.  
  
Thor runs both of his calloused hands over Loki’s chest, slowing down when he reaches his groin. "Am I allowed to...?" he asks.

Loki looks at him amusedly. "Thor, the God of stupid questions" he teases him. "Do you really think that I would have let you undress me in my quarter if I wouldn’t be, let’s say _interested_ in what you have to offer?“

Thor doesn’t give a verbal answer, he bends over Loki and presses his hips into the mattress, licking over his hard dick in a tantalizing way.  
  
"Thor!" Loki cries out taken aback, trying to free himself but Thor is stronger and he holds him, only moving his tongue. Up and down, over the slit of that incredibly wonderful dick, and all around again.

"How many men have been in your bed before," Thor asks suddenly, possessiveness surging through him like molten fire. Although he knows that Loki can never be possessed.

"Including you?" Loki groans because Thor uses his mouth for another purpose than talking again.

"Yes," Thor breathes against Loki’s hardness, "including me.“

Loki doesn’t answer however and Thor stops his movements. Something is off here and he raises his head to look into Loki’s eyes.

Time stands still when he hears Loki’s reply. "One," he says, his voice crystal clear.

Thor needs a moment to process what he has just heard. "But that means... that means..." Loki raises his eyebrows, waiting for Thor to come to a conclusion. "That means that I am... I am your _first?!_ "

"The clever boy with the hammer," Loki whispers.

"Loki..." Thor murmurs, "do you really want to...?“

"Thor, God of stupid questions, would you for once not complicate things?" Loki sighs. He hesitates before he continues. "I trust you, Thor, and I really want it. Now. Is that enough of an answer?“

"Yes, of course." Thor’s blood is thrumming in his ears but he can only look at Loki, his naked beauty, his arousal. "I’m going to make this good for you, I promise," he croaks out.

"I haven’t expected any less of you," Loki teases him again, sitting up and stealing another kiss. "By the way, you are completely overdressed.“

Never in his life has Thor gotten rid of his clothes in such a record time. He almost tears his pants in two, just to finally feel Loki skin to skin. When he does, he has goosebumps all over.

"Am I too cold? Loki breathes into Thor’s ear, "then you have to take care that I get warmer."

"You’re not cold," Thor groans, "you’re hot. So fucking hot.“

Loki chuckles satisfied and straddles Thor, hands carding through his thick blond hair. "So are you," he breathes, taking Thor’s earlobe between his teeth before he snaps his fingers and Thor finds a bottle of lube at the nightstand right next to the bed. "Thought we would need this," Loki adds, pointing at Thor’s hard dick.

"Yes. Sure," Thor murmurs, Loki around him all naked with his tempting scent nearly driving him mad. "But we will take our time. Lay down," he breathes, "lay down and let me do the work.“

"Now that’s a good proposal," Loki agrees, stretching himself on the mattress. He hasn’t touched Thor’s dick so far and Thor longs for his caresses but he doesn’t say anything, he just grabs the lube and pours the liquid into his palm.

Loki eyes his every movement, flinching just a tiny bit when Thor comes closer with his wet hand. "Are you scared?" Thor asks but Loki shakes his head.

As an answer, Thor kisses Loki’s belly, kissing his way deeper until he reaches Loki’s dick again. He makes short work and takes Loki into his mouth completely with one swift move.

Loki nearly jumps from the mattress.

"Ah, I have surprised you," Thor murmurs, just to swallow Loki afterwards. He sucks at him, licking him, while his hand searches its way between Loki’s butt cheeks. "Spread your legs for me, darling," Thor whispers gently, taking a hold of Loki’s left thigh and pushing it upwards. His fingers find Loki’s tight heat almost by instinct. Loki inhales a breath when Thor circles his digit around the entrance, slightly tensing up. "Let go," Thor breathes, taking his time to caress the tight muscle.

"Easier said than done," Loki admits and Thor’s heart clenches.

"Have you never...?" Thor asks softly, "not even yourself?“

Loki shows him a crooked smile. "I have probably waited for you, God of skilled fingers... ah!" He moans loudly when Thor breaches him, pushing inside just to the first knuckle. Thor can feel Loki clenching around his finger and he reaches deeper, trying to find that special spot.

"Thor..." Loki pants and then he cries out when Thor brushes over his prostate with his digit, exactly with the right amount of pressure.

"Yes, darling, just like that," Thor murmurs, rubbing small circles over that bundle of nerves deep inside. Loki has his eyes closed, giving in to Thor’s caresses but he sucks in a sharp breath when Thor pushes in a second finger. "You’re tight," Thor murmurs, scissoring his fingers to open Loki up.

"And you’re rather big," Loki groans, glimpsing at Thor’s impressive manhood. "I wonder how that is going to fit.“

Thor worries his lip. "Can you do like... some trick to make it easier for you?" he dares to ask.

"No, I won’t," Loki replies, trembling, "I feel so much inner pain already, I want to live through this. I need it.“

Thor nods, drawing his fingers back. He is about to lube his dick up when he feels Loki’s hand stopping him. "Let me do this," he begs.

Thor gives the bottle to Loki who pours the lube into his palm, carefully reaching out to Thor’s dick afterwards. "You’re gorgeous, as far as I can judge," Loki murmurs while Thor has a hard time to not lose it already, with Loki’s long fingers upon his sensitive dick.

"Enough," Thor groans after a while, afraid that he comes all over Loki’s hand if they won't stop. He beds Loki onto the mattress and parts his legs with his hands, lifting them, before he covers Loki with his body.

"You’re so handsome," Thor whispers, taking his dick into his hand and guiding it to Loki’s virgin entrance. "So enticing.“

Loki looks at him and Thor has never seen him that vulnerable before. Carefully, Thor builds up pressure against Loki’s tightness, reading every reaction from his face. Loki’s eyes grow big when Thor begins to stretch him further and further and somehow, their hands get entangled.

"Shhh, you’re doing fine," Thor whispers, placing little kisses upon Loki’s face while he still tries to open him up.

Loki’s breath becomes ragged while he tries to relax and not to fight the intrusion. "It’s not going to work," he mutters, "you are too..." He doesn’t come further but lets out a sharp scream when Thor finally enters him.

"Darling," Thor whispers, "I know that it hurts, it will get better in a second, I promise.“

Loki’s eyes water but he nods, shaking when Thor slides in even deeper. Thor can tell by Loki’s suppressed sobs that he is filled to his limits.

"You’re so amazing," Thor praises him, "you just have to get used to having me inside.“

Loki needs some more moments but then he opens his eyes and looks straight at Thor. "You’re fixing me, Thor," he croaks out, more tears trickling down his face. "For the first time in ages, I feel whole.“

Thor swallows down his own tears and starts to move, gently and with all the tenderness that’s in him. He establishes a flat, soft rhythm, allowing Loki to adjust to him. Thor can sense that Loki relaxes and he grabs his legs, hooking them over his shoulders. With his next push, he reaches even deeper and hits that special spot.

Loki moans and kisses Thor but he has to break the kiss when Thor aims for his prostate again, hitting it with full force. "Do that again!" Loki gasps, coming undone underneath Thor.

"With pleasure," Thor gasps, thrusting into Loki another time. He holds himself back, determined to satisfy Loki first. His pushes become deeper and harder and Loki clenches around him, letting go of everything.

"I’m coming," Loki whispers almost tonelessly, his throat already hoarse from his earlier cries.

Thor lays everything into that last push, his desire, his arousal, his longing - and his love. He buries himself into Loki and rips his orgasm from him like a force of nature. Loki comes hard, all over Thor, and the fierce contraction around his dick sends Thor over the edge as well. His height is so overwhelming that he forgets everything else around him, everything except for Loki.

Both of them pant heavily, Thor still inside Loki, when Loki finds his words again. "Thor," he starts, hands kneading Thor’s butt, "you definitely have to do that again.“

Thor chuckles and rolls from Loki, interlacing their fingers. "You know, you can do that to me as well.“

Loki raises his eyebrows in question, spent and sated. "You would trust me enough to let me have you?“

Thor grins. "I trust your love, Loki."


End file.
